


Keep me Safe

by xxenjoy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Jaskier POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Jaskier is on the run from an angry father when he runs into an old friend.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 35
Kudos: 383





	Keep me Safe

Jaskier is an expert at getting himself into situations that are less than ideal; he's slipped out of inn rooms and back doors more times than he can count. Unfortunately, he's not quite so good at getting himself _out_ of these situations. It's a beautiful sunny morning and Jaskier can't even enjoy it because he's ducking out of sight of the local butcher and holding his breath to keep from being found. 

It's been like this all morning and he's starting to get tired of it; he needs to get back to the inn and he's wound up in the opposite direction, just about as far away from it as he can get. It's not like he did anything wrong, even, the butcher's children were consenting adults. Enthusiastically consenting. 

There's the sound of footsteps behind him and Jaskier curses himself for stopping for so long. He ducks down the next alley, hoping to sneak through and runs right into-

"Geralt! Hello! I'd love to stay and chat but I'm rather in the middle of something right now."

"Jaskier-"

There's an angry voice from behind them, clearly seeking Jaskier out. He regrets not being able to spend longer with Geralt it's been a long time since he's seen him and he wants to but- The voice comes again, closer this time, and Jaskier panics. He looks up at Geralt and a thought strikes him. It's a terrible, stupid idea, but he doesn't have time to think it through or come up with something else. 

He curls his hands in Geralt's shirt, tugging him against him and backing himself against the wall. Geralt's body presses against his own and if Jaskier wasn't already planning on doing something stupid, the solid wall of muscle against him is encouragement enough. 

"Don't kill me for this," he breathes and he pulls Geralt closer, tipping his head to kiss him. Geralt's mouth is soft and warm against his own and Jaskier regrets that he can't enjoy it properly. It does its job though and the butcher runs right past them, paying them no mind. 

Jaskier sighs as Geralt falls away from him. He doesn't have the time to remember how to breathe or speak before he's being hauled out the other end of the alley and pushed into the corner. At first, he thinks it's because he's in trouble - again - and only realizes Geralt is trying to protect him when he peeks back into the alley to ensure the butcher is gone. 

"Who wants to kill you this time?" he asks. His tone is soft and surprisingly not judgemental. Jaskier smiles hopefully. 

"Ah, just a misunderstanding with the local butcher and his daughters." Geralt lifts an eyebrow at him and Jaskier shrugs and rolls his eyes. "And his son. Luckily, you arrived just in the nick of time!"

"Hmm."

"What are you doing in Roggveen anyway?"

"Cockatrice."

"Ah. Right. Well, why don't you join me for lunch? I suppose I owe you a drink after that?" Geralt says nothing but follows him to the inn anyway. 

The inn is loud when they arrive and the innkeeper gives them an odd look as they choose a table. Jaskier slides into his seat and calls for a round of ale, ignoring the innkeeper's discomfort. It's been long enough that Jaskier knows the best way to deal with the suspicion that lingers around Geralt is just to ignore it and act like nothing is wrong. Most people won't bring it up if he steadfastly pretends it isn't happening. 

He's too happy now to care about their feelings anyway. It's been so long since he and Geralt have seen each other and he's happy just to enjoy his company for a little while. 

Jaskier tells him all about his adventures, going off on long, rambling tangents and Geralt listens. It's probably because they've been apart for so long, but Jaskier could swear Geralt smiles as he listens to him talk. And Jaskier loves the way he smiles like that, so he keeps talking. And when it's Geralt's turn to talk, he's as subdued as always. Jaskier is left to piece together the story of a kikimore, a bloedzuiger and a run-in with an angry witch from Geralt's various hmms and grunts. 

He doesn't mind, he has years of practice reading between the lines with Geralt and he likes whatever conversation he can get out of him. They sit and talk even after they've finished eating - remarkable for Geralt and an absolute delight for Jaskier - and then Geralt has to be on his way again. He's off to fight the cockatrice and Jaskier's stomach does the same familiar flip-flop it always does when he sees Geralt off to fulfil a contract. 

"I'm playing tonight at the inn," he says, leaning against the stable as Geralt heaves himself up into Roach's saddle. "You should come."

"I'll come if I'm back," he says and Jaskier's heartbeat settles a little at the prospect of him coming back. 

That evening, Geralt is there before anyone else. He's bloody and bruised, but he's there and Jaskier's heart leaps as he sees him. Jaskier beams at him and as he ensures his lute is tuned Geralt even smiles back at him. He ducks his head to keep Geralt from knowing exactly how happy he is about him being there. He does quickly send him up to the bath to clean up before anyone else arrives, but he holds onto the thought that although filthy, Geralt did show up for him. 

It's not until late in the evening that Jaskier finds himself in trouble again. The crowd is getting rowdy and while he enjoys playing off their enthusiasm, he also knows that rowdy crowds can end badly. Not as badly, however, as his reintroduction to the butcher from this morning, who strolls through the front door just as Jaskier's finishing one of his more popular ballads. 

As the final note fades amongst the chatter, Jaskier slips into the crowd. The butcher hasn't noticed him yet and the last thing he wants is to make a scene and lose his room for the night. And Geralt is the safest person in the room, so Jaskier slides up next to him on the bench. One of the perks of befriending a Witcher is that you rarely have to fight anyone for his attention. 

Geralt looks at him, but his gaze drifts upwards and Jaskier knows by the look on his face that they're no longer alone. He doesn't look up for himself because he doesn't want to face the butcher.

The butcher strolls right up next to him, undeterred and Jaskier shrinks back, pressing into Geralt's side. Geralt slowly looks him over, settling with an absolutely terrifying look, on the butcher's face and the man takes a step back. 

"This man-" he starts and Jaskier can feel the way Geralt shifts against him. " _Corrupted_ my daughters-" Jaskier tunes him out; he heard the whole story this morning. He took part in it last night. Geralt, on the other hand, drinks his ale quietly and waits for the man to finish his tirade. When the butcher finally runs out of breath, Geralt lifts his head and raises an eyebrow.

"Last night?" he asks and the man confirms. "Couldn't have been Jaskier, he was with me." He turns back to his ale, but the implication sends a wave of heat up Jaskier's spine. 

"It was-"

"You're mistaken." Geralt turns and casts a dark look at the man. His hand presses against the inside of Jaskier's knee and makes its way up, pressing firmly into his thigh. Which is a lovely touch, really, but Jaskier feels like he could burn alive from the inside out. "He was with me. All night." 

Geralt's eyes are dark and his meaning is inescapable and Jaskier swallows hard as he leans into Geralt's side. He doesn't see what happens next because he can't even bring himself to look up from Geralt's hand on his thigh, but Geralt doesn't even have to say anything more before the butcher slinks away. 

They're left alone and Geralt's hand is still on his thigh. And Jaskier is supposed to get up and finish his concert. But Geralt's hand is still on his thigh. And he can feel the heat from it all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

"I- I have to finish," he chokes out and he slides out from under Geralt's touch. Geralt watches him go, following him even as Jaskier takes a step back toward him. 

"Will I see you before I leave town tomorrow?" he asks and Jaskier's breath catches. He's not prepared for Geralt to be this soft and kind with him and he's not sure what to do about it. For once, words escape him, but he digs his room key out of his pocket and presses it into Geralt's palm. 

"It's the second room from the top of the landing. Stay with me tonight. Sleep in a soft bed with a fire." 

Jaskier doesn't wait for a response before turning away. He can't. Because if Geralt says no, he doesn’t want to hear it. If he goes up to his room tonight and finds it empty, he's not losing anything, not really. 

He's hot and tired when he finishes playing, having added an additional six songs at the request of his audience. He's in good spirits and just on the right side of tipsy. He's not even thinking about Geralt when he heads upstairs. But when he presses the door in Geralt is lying on his bed, reading. When he sees Jaskier, he puts the book down and Jaskier slips into the room, pushing the door shut behind him. 

He stands still for a moment to catch his breath, then crosses over to the bed, pulling off his boots. He's tense and he knows it's just him still thinking about Geralt's hands on him but it doesn't make moving his feet any easier. Geralt moves over as he reaches the bed and Jaskier climbs up next to him. 

"So," he starts casually, rolling onto his side, "how was your night?"

"Why did you kiss me this morning." Right. Blunt, but he probably deserves that. 

"I was trying to keep myself in one piece."

"Hmm."

Jaskier turns onto his back, staring up and watching the firelight flicker on the ceiling. "It was good though, wasn't it?"

"Hmm."

"I mean I think it was. It was hours ago and I've had a lot of my mind since then-"

"It was good."

"Right. It's just- I think I might need to double-check." Jaskier turns his head and Geralt moves to face him.

"You don't trust me?"

"I'd like a second opinion."

Geralt hums, sliding a hand under Jaskier's head and into his hair. He tugs Jaskier down, pressing their lips together. It's fleeting, a fraction of the moment from this morning, but Jaskier nearly moans against him. When they part, he’s breathless. 

"Good," he pants. Geralt hums before pulling him back against him. The second kiss is longer, slower, and Jaskier gives up any pretense of breathing.

"You taste like wine," Geralt mumbles as he draws back again. Jaskier doesn't think anything of it until Geralt presses himself back into the pillow, looking up at him. He looks concerned, maybe unsure and Jaskier doesn't like it. "Jaskier, are you drunk?"

Jaskier pulls back abruptly, but as he looks down at Geralt, he realizes what the problem is and he breaks into a grin. "No, darling, I don't have to be drunk to want to kiss you." He presses his lips against Geralt's again softly, not expecting anything in return. "Stay with me tonight." he breathes, "I can't get into any more trouble with a Witcher in my bed."

Geralt looks up at him, that soft little grin creeping back onto his face and he wraps his arms around Jaskier's waist, tugging him up on top of him. Jaskier fits between his legs humming as Geralt kisses him. He doesn't hold back this time, holding Jaskier against him and kissing him with an enthusiasm Jaskier has seen him put into nothing but fighting. 

His chest swells as Geralt's hand tangles itself in his hair and he nearly groans as the other slides lower, wrapping around the back of his thigh. Jaskier lets himself be manhandled, hauled up so he's straddling Geralt's hips, and the press of his hands is overwhelming. Geralt's knees rise on either side of him and Jaskier hums against his lips. 

Geralt is a soft heat against him and Jaskier moves without thinking, shoving at Geralt's shirt until Geralt lets him get him out of it. He's a sight to behold, firm and solid under him and Jaskier sits up, pressing his hands to Geralt's chest and biting his lip as he looks down at him. He gets a raised eyebrow in response, but whatever Geralt's intention is, it doesn't work. He looks incredible like this with his hair tangled under him, his lips flushed and kiss-swollen. And the look he's giving him does nothing to quell the surge of desire that rushes through him. 

"I've missed you," he says and Geralt's lips twitch upward. He doesn't have to say it back, because he shows it in the way his hands slip up his back and tug him back against him. 

Geralt shifts under him, pulling from his lips to mouth at the line of his jaw, working down so he can suck softly at the underside of his jaw. Jaskier can hardly breathe, but he tips his head up to give him space and slides a hand over Geralt's shoulder. He slips his fingers around the side of Geralt's neck, but he winds up on his back with Geralt kneeling over him. 

Jaskier looks up into dark, amber eyes and his heart thuds heavily in his chest. He shouldn't want this as badly as he does because he knows tomorrow when Geralt is gone, he'll miss him all the more knowing how he feels in his arms. But he can't help himself because Geralt presses low against him and his hand slides down Jaskier's stomach, tugging his chemise from his trousers. His hand slips up under it, fingers carefully tracing their way up his chest. And Jaskier can't stand it. 

"Maybe-" he pants, whimpering as Geralt's fingertips slide over his ribs, "maybe we shouldn't." Geralt pulls back, quirking an eyebrow at him in confusion. "I don't mean ever. I'd give anything to have those hands all over me, but not tonight. Not here." He doesn't mention that there's still a man in town who'd happily castrate him if he found him, nor the reasons why, but he thinks Geralt understands. It doesn't stop him from moving down the bed and pressing his lips to Jaskier's bare stomach. 

"We'll leave in the morning," he hums, "dawn."

Jaskier isn't known for rising early, but there's a finality to Geralt's voice that speaks to impatience and he can appreciate that. 

"Dawn," he echoes, slipping his fingers into Geralt's hair with a soft sight. "I think I can wait that long. And you'll protect me?"

"From every father and brother and cousin," he promises. Jaskier shuts his eyes as Geralt moves up, finally rolling onto his side with one arm draped over Jaskier's stomach. Jaskier presses closer, turning his head so his nose bumps against Geralt's. 

"Though maybe," he whispers, "if you're with me, I won't have anything to be protected _from_."


End file.
